Casey Versus the Ring
by ChucksterNerd
Summary: Casey: Bombs, Guns, Grenades and a little humor.


A/N** I have writers block for my story Chuck Versus Season One right now, and this idea just sprung into my head. It's probably a one shot, but might add to it any time I'm stuck on writing something else.**

**This happens a bit after the end of Season 4, and Team Bartowski is up and running again, and as Morgan would say, are 'Free lance spies, men _and_ woman, of action and adventure, under the radar and above the law'**

**Hint : It's not the Ring your thinking about (;**

Casey pulled the pin off the grenade, waited a few seconds, and then threw it over the crates he was behind. He reloaded his gun and waited for a pause in the gun fire. It was only a few more seconds later, and he sprung up from behind the crates and began shooting at any moving thing. Two guys were down before he had to duck for cover again.

It didn't look like he was going to get out of this without some kind of injury, or maybe not at all. At the next opportunity he was going to do something pretty reckless. He chucked a flash grenade over the boxes. He closed his eyes and looked down until he heard it go off. He ran out from behind the crates and fired at the remaining men. He took another two down before the others started to regain their surroundings. A man on his far left shot and grazed his upper arm. He cursed and turned to shoot him down.

He shot as he ran backwards. His gun clicked empty and he pulled two more guns out before firing again. He felt another bullet graze his lower leg and stumbled at the pain. He regained his balance, trying desperately not to get shot again and stood behind the pillar connecting to the upper level. He reloaded both of his guns and took a deep breath.

_For Frodo… _Casey mentally cursed Chuck and Morgan for making him watch Lord of the Rings and shook the stupid thought from his head. He went to lean his head out from behind the pillar but another spray of bullets stopped him. He waited until the shots ceased and sprung out from his hiding place and shot without a pause in the direction of his enemies whilst running as fast as possible towards the stair. His guns clicked and as he ran up the stairs taking three at as time he reloaded. He took a breath and paused for a second as he checked his wounds. They weren't bleeding too much; yet.

This whole thing was a bust up, and it wasn't even the mission. Thing is, he'd got captured by Titan (God damn, what the hell was with all the names?) agents on his mission with Moron, Bartowski and… the other Bartowski. Chuck and Sarah managed to get out safely, but Casey had got taken when he'd pushed Morgan into the elevator to avoid the flash bang.

He'd been taken to this warehouse that was one of Titan's bases, gotten beaten up pretty badly for not answering some questions they might have had, knocked out three guards attempting to move him, took their guns and after much organising on his part, eventually planned his escape. This was the hard part; getting out on time.

He took another breath before coming out from behind the walls of the stair and immediately shot the two guys waiting anxiously for him to appear. He scanned the entire floor, but there were only the two of them. The majority of the men were downstairs, half of them dead. The other half; extremely pissed off. He pulled another flash bang out and chucked it down the stair well, followed by another grenade. It was quite comical how he was using their own weapons against them.

He walked up to the two guys lying on the ground and stuffed one of their guns behind his belt. There was cold empty space on this floor, and no doors leading out, but the windows looked breakable. He heard yells coming from the stairway and knew he had to move fast. He ran towards the window to the left of the stairway and was momentarily blinded by the light that streamed through it from outside. Then he was completely blinded by the flash bang.

He fell backwards and hit his head hard off the cold ground. He fired his guns off in random directions and still heard yelps of pain, signalling he was still hitting them. Blinking as much as possible, he tried to get his vision back.

''Hold your fire!''

He heard footsteps coming towards him and then felt a kick to one of his hands, making the gun skid across the floor away from him, and another hand grabbed the other one. Another kick to his ribs had him hissing in pain as his sight eventually come back. There were eight men aiming their guns at him, not including the man standing over him. He was picked off the ground and thrown against the wall between the windows. He felt his head smack against the cold concrete and his vision blurred slightly as he slouched against the wall.

He saw the man move forward again and managed to block the punch thrown at him. He twisted his arm and kneed him in the stomach. He could see the men behind tense and aim, but they were both too close together to get a clear shot. Besides, this guy seemed like the leader, and if they shot him, they were as good as dead.

The other man wrestled Casey up against the wall until he head butted him, then he was momentarily dazed. Casey had two choices; 1 – Wait until the eight trigger happy guys had a clear shot of him, or 2 – Again, do something completely reckless. He liked option two. Better.

He pushed the guy off him and, keeping him in front of him, dragged him towards the window, before unceremoniously smashing him into the glass and falling through with him. Something told him there wasn't a swimming pool to save him this time. Instead there was a rock solid hard balcony, along with stairs that both men rolled down as they hit the metal. The other man toppled off the edge and held onto Casey as he tried to keep his grip on the railing.

''Let go you son of a bitch'' Casey growled at him.

Casey gritted his teeth as the man's grip over the bullet wound in his leg tightened. He looked down and realized they'd already gone half the way to the ground falling from the window. He took another deep breath, trying not to think of how if Samwise Gamgee were here telling him not to let go, this scene would be awfully similar. He shook his head at another stupid thought and released his grip on the railing.

He heard the other guy yell slightly before they both slammed into the hard concrete. Casey's vision went blurry and his shoulder started to burn with pain, not the mention the aching of his entire body. He groaned as he tried to get up. He bleakly saw the other guy moving to stand as well, reaching for his gun. Casey reached behind him and pulled the gun from behind his belt out. He aimed, vision still blurry, and waited until a moment of clearness. His eyes focused for a second as the other man brought his gun up, but Casey's shot hit him in the chest before he had a chance to aim.

Casey stumbled backwards before hearing more shouts; probably the eight men wondering what the hell to do. He tried to get as far away as possible from the building; it would probably happen in seconds. He heard more yells in a more panicked tone, and realized they must have discovered them. He stumbled again as he hit the road, just as he heard tires squealing.

''Casey!'' he heard at least three people call his name: Chuck, Sarah and Morgan.

Crap.

''DUCK!'' he yelled, before the entire building behind him exploded at different points simultaneously. Casey fell forwards as debris flew over him. By this time, Casey was in a hell of a lot of pain, and was slightly delirious. He heard someone call his name again and then they were hovering over him.

The last thing he said before passing out was;

''Chuck, the eagles are coming''

* * *

><p>When Casey finally woke up in Castle's infirmary the next day, he was aching all over. His head and ribs were throbbing, his right shoulder and arm burned and his left leg felt like someone had stuck a knife in it.<p>

In medical terms, it turned out to be a severe concussion, two fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and two separate bullet grazes in his right arm and left leg. On top of that was a large amount of bruising due to the beating he'd been given, and then the explosion had finally knocked him off his feet.

He sighed as he heard a pair of footsteps leave the room and some mumbling. He couldn't make out what they said, and he didn't know who said it. He felt numb and pretty much helpless. When he finally opened his eyes, hating the brightness of the room, he saw Ellie talking to his daughter. Neither of them where supposed to be in Castle, so he was extremely confused when Kathleen appeared beside his daughter and engaged in the conversation. While this was going on, he didn't even realize Morgan sitting on his left side.

However, Morgan had noticed he was awake, and cleared his throat. Casey turned his head sharply around and instantly regretted it. His entire head throbbed with pain and he closed his eyes as if to shut it out.

''Oh, sorry big guy didn't mean to scare you''

Morgan held his hands up, and Casey gritted his teeth.

''You didn't, moron''

Morgan nodded his head, accepting the insult.

''Casey-''

''Morgan, unless this is something, really, _really, _important… shut up''

''Well I guess it can wait, I can come back in an hour, or just later'' he paused waiting for a response, but Casey remained with his eyes closed ''or tomorrow, you know I'll just leave now''

Morgan jumped up from his seat and left the room, telling Ellie that he'd woken up. Casey then remembered that sending Morgan away was going to make him go and comfort his daughter, with hugs and kisses. For the next couple of hours, John Casey was one _very _unhappy man.

* * *

><p>Casey walked slowly over to the snack machine Morgan had insisted on having in Castle. At the time, to Casey, it was a really stupid idea. Now he was just grateful. He'd woken up earlier today, and Ellie had straightened things out for him since then. He'd only seen her and Morgan in the room so far, since the rest of the time he was pretty out of it.<p>

The team had brought him back to Castle and called Ellie to treat him. Chuck had called Alex and her mom had brought her in. Seeing as it wasn't the CIA's base anymore, they could tell who they wanted. Ellie had patched him up and Chuck and Sarah had left Morgan here while they dealt with the warehouse. Apparently, they were still tied up with the amount of valuable info they had. Casey only planted one bomb underneath the warehouse where the info was stored, so most of it was intact.

He winced as he went to bend down to get the chocolate bar, only to find Alex holding it out for him. She smiled and then looked disapprovingly at him.

''Ellie said you had to stay in bed for a week and you're out of it within hours'' she sighed and started to steer him back towards his room.

Casey smirked at her. ''I'm not a very good patient''

Alex smiled but it faltered. Casey stopped then to look at her.

''Dad, Morgan told me what you did. You got captured because you pushed him out of the way. When I told you to keep him safe, I didn't mean to just throw away your safety. I want you _both _safe. Okay?'' she looked up at him and Casey was amazed how much her eyes resembled his.

''Okay, I promise I'll keep the moron and myself safe'' he smiled.

She gave him a mock glare; ''He is not a moron. And by the way, he wants to thank you for saving him, so be nice'' she started steering him towards his room again. When they got nearer, they could see Ellie waiting outside, not looking too happy. He stopped and looked at Alex.

''How about you do some spying and distract Ellie while I sneak back in-'' he broke off when Alex started laughing, drawing Ellie's attention.

Alex looked at him apologetically before kissing him on the cheek and stepping back. Ellie walked up to him, looking pissed off. Alex had to cover her mouth from laughing when her father muttered; ''At least she doesn't have a frying pan…''

* * *

><p>Chuck and Sarah got back later that day and immediately went to see Casey with Morgan. He was sitting up in the bed, wearing a white t-shirt and black cargos, concentrated on his iphone. Morgan had called and said Ellie had given him a big lecture about getting out of bed, and she now felt comfortable to leave Castle without him stepping out of the room.<p>

''Hey Casey'' Sarah said as he closed the door behind them.

He grunted but didn't look up. Chuck couldn't hold it in any longer.

''Casey, how the hell did you get out of that warehouse? How did you escape capture, find working weapons, plant several bombs all around the building, kill half of the men stationed there, and actually get out alive?''

Casey looked at him and shrugged his shoulders causing him to wince. Sarah spoke up; ''Casey, what did you mean when you said 'The eagles are coming'?''

Casey immediately went bright red. Whereas realization dawned on Chuck and Morgan;

''That's what he said!'' Chuck turned to Casey ''You totally loved Lord of the Rings, admit it'' Casey growled at him ''Oh my god, you used the power of the ring to escape didn't you!'' Chuck and Morgan burst out laughing while Sarah watched, confused, and Casey glared at them.

''Well Grimes, I'm sure you can fit the part of Pippin any day; annoying, won't stop touching things, generally small if a little useful…''

Morgan chimed in; ''Yeah but everyone loves Pippin, even Gandalf does even though he can be a little harsh on him from time to time...''

Casey glared at him and he shut up.

''Well buddy, if you aren't gonna tell us, I'm off. Morgan, sorry pal but you have to look over some Titan Intel; see if you flash''

Morgan made a face but followed Sarah as she walked out of the room.

''Cya later Gandalf'' Chuck grinned at a very angry Casey before closing the door.

**If you haven't seen/read LOTR then your probably at a loss here, but it was fun to write. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistakes.**


End file.
